User blog:Emily7871/iJealous part 1
Hey everyone! It's Emily this is my first fanfiction ever i hope you all like it. Please comment and tell me what you think if you hate or love it. I really appreciate it if you are reading this! Thanks so much!!! :) Disclaimer: This is a fanfic that has lots of seddie and cibby so if you ship creddie, sibby, cam, spam, or whatever else there is you might not like this. :) iJealous Sams POV So once again i am in the Shay apartment, eating their food and helping Spencer make a sculpture for apperently a client, but for some reason i just think he is bored. Gibby is here too, and Carly and Freddie are at the Movie Theatre. Yes Carly and Freddie are dating and no i do not like it. I'm jealous i really don't wanna admit it but i am, it's sickening, it makes me wanna puke up blood. Of course i would never admit that to anyone, it's hard enough for me to admit it to myself. He keeps making me jealous and i hate Freddie for that. Back when me and Gibby opened up that resturaunt i new he started to like her again, just like the old days i thought it was behind us all, but i guess not. I just don't understand why he would go after her when he told me he loved me. And the worst part is I still love him, and i can't stop no matter what, no matter how jealous and awful he makes me feel. "Hey Sam, Gibby! Come over here and roll yourselves in this purple paint!" "Why?" I question while walking toward the sculpture "Cause i wanna see if it will look pretty!" replies Spencer "Is this even for a client? Or are you just bored?" I ask him again. He just stands there until he finally answers, " I don't know". "Thought so." So me and Gibby get down and roll ourselves in the purple paint. "So what now?" asks Gibby "Now roll yourselves all over that huge canvas on the floor right over there." "Alright. You know this would be really weird for normal people", I say. "Yeah" replies Spencer Gibbys POV I can't believe Carly and Freddie are together. To be honest I don't like it so much. No, I don't like it at all. I like Carly. Alot. She is so pretty and she smells really good I can tell Sam doesnt like it either. I am 100% sure she still likes him. I tried to comfort her one day, but she just said too close so i figured I better just let her calm down. When she's mad she isn't fun to be around at all. If she gets annoyed with me she'll give me a Texas wedgie. They hurt so bad! Moving on, even Spencer seems a little awkward about it. It might just be that he doesn't like to see his little sister being all smooshy with a guy. Spencers POV So my little sister is in another relationship. Woohoo! Ha that was so sarcastic. Anyways i think i am having sculptures block. I can't think of any good sculptures to make. And when i do they all come out suckish. Sams POV "Knock knock"! That's Freddies voice. They must be back from there little date. "We're back!" said Carly "Hey Carls, hey Fredward." i reply "Umm why are you and Gibby covered in purple paint"? "Spencer is working on a new sculpture," replied Gibby " I am gonna make a trip to the Smoothie anybody want anything?" asks Spencer "Get me a large Strawberry Splat" I said "Kk be back whenever." he replied "Hey I am gonna go take a bath," said Gibby "Not in my tub!" shouted Carly "Why not? I only got the paint on my clothes, theres barely any on my actual body." "I know but your filthy, you would stain the tub". "You know that's hurtful!" "Fine you can go take a bath". "Gibbeehhh" he replied as he ran up stairs. "I better get going so my mom can spray me," said Freddie "Good night Freddie" said Carly just before she kissed him "Night Sam" he told me "You know i better give you a little something too." I said I went up and hugged Freddie with all the paint on my clothes going right on to his. Strangely enough i was enjoying this. "Aww Sam! My mom wont let me in the house like this!" he shouted at me "I'll go get you a towel" said Carly Carly walked off upstairs to get a towel. "So how was your date with Carly?" I asked "Fine," he replied "That's it? Just fine?" I asked "Yeah, we did make out a few times though," he said somewhat cockily "Gross," I said being disguisted "Why gross? You know you and I used to make out when we were dating," he said "I'm surprised you remember that,", I said Oh no, why did I say that. "What?" he asked confused "I'm back! I can throw your clothes in the wash if you want". said Carly "Okay that would be great. Do you mind if I go take a shower in Spencers room? My mom would kill me if she saw one speck of paint on my skin," asked Freddie "No go ahead. Just lay your clothes outside of the door, and i will wash them." says Carly "Okay" he replied Freddie walked into Spencers bathroom. "Okay, theres my clothes". he said Carly walked over and picked up his clothes. "Ahh!!" screamed Carly "What?" I asked "Freddie! Why did you give me your underwear"? "Oops, well i guess you can throw those in the wash too." he said " Eww, eww, eww, eww", she said all the way to the washing machine "Carly why is there a bottle of milk in the shower"? he asked "Spencer likes to drink it in the shower, he says it soothes him," she replied I have to laugh a little. Spencer is so weird. Carly came and sat down next to me on the couch. "So how was your date with Freddie"? i asked her "Good i guess, it just doesn't really seem like he's that into it, ya know"? she said I was somewhat happy about that comment. Although Carly's my best friend, and if she's not happy I'm not happy. "Maybe you should just break up with him, and still ya know be friends," I said "No i wanna stay with him. For a little longer atleast. I just can't seem to find a guy that's right for me. It's so annoying," she said "What about Gibby?" I ask "What about Gibby?" she asks " Oh you know he likes you Carls" I say "No i do not know that! Gibby doesnt like me," she says "Okay whatever you say" I said "Can i ask you something?" she says "Hit me" i say "Do you still like Freddie?" she asks "No", I say way too weak "That doesnt seem like a very convincing no." she says "Carly I'm fine." i say "Okay. I am gonna go put on my pajamas." she says "K" i said Carlys POV Something just doesnt seem right. I don't necassarily feel right with Freddie, and i honestly don't know why. And does Gibby seriously like me? I've never thought about it actually. He is really sweet to me. Maybe it's a possibility, i dont know. "AHH!!! Gibby! What are you doing in my bed?" "Well i get tired after i take baths, and your bed is so comfy," he says "Get out!" I shout "But it smells so good," he says "Well then you can go sleep on the couch downstairs," i say "Fine," he says Sams POV Well i gotta have a little fun. I know what your thinking I'm not gonna sneak into Spencers room or anything. Freddies clothes are clean so i am just gonna hide them. I like to see him get mad it's cute, what no i did not just say that. So i walk over to the washing machine throw them in the dryer, and pull them out a few minutes later. There still pretty wet though, but i don't care. First i put his underwear in the freezer, I figure it'll be funny too watch him suffer through the coldness, but i might feel bad afterwards. Whatever this is what he gets for dating Carly, cold underwear. Then i go up to the studio to hide the shirt on top of the rafters. I find Gibby sleeping on studio floor so i quietly walk past him. "Sam?" he asks "What Gibb?" "I need to talk to you about something" Ok so that's it of Part 1. I know it's very slow, but i promise it gets better. Please tell me what you think i would really appreciate it. And yes i do realize there are a bunch of grammar mistakes, but i dont feel like proofreading it haha. Thanks so much! Part 2 will be up really soon i will let you all know when. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts